Тёмная сторона Силы
, Дарт Вейдер, Джерек — печально известные представители тёмной стороны]] Тёмная сторона Силы, также называемая Боган — это одно из ответвлений Силы, а также способ её использования. Характерными качествами индивида, поддавшегося влиянию Тёмной стороны, являются ненависть, кровожадность, беспощадность, жажда могущества и власти. История Открытие thumb|left|Строительство Звёздной кузницы Тёмная сторона, являлась частью Силы точно так же, как и светлая, существовала с момента рождения разумной жизни. Первыми известными последователями Тёмной стороны Силы стали раката Бесконечной империи приблизительно за 30000 ДБЯ. Раса раката обнаружила Силу и использовала её для порабощения галактики и доминирования в ней, изменяя всё вокруг так, как считала необходимым и пригодным для себя. В конечном счёте, приблизительно к 25200 ДБЯ, империя пала. Причиной стало её злоупотребление Тёмной стороной. Ракатанцы потеряли связь с Силой и лишились возможности приводить в действие такие механизмы, как Звёздная кузница. Звёздная кузница была супероружием и заводом, способным создавать различные механизмы (роботов, крейсеры, вооружение), используя энергию звёзд и Тёмной стороны Силы. В 24500 ДБЯ группа рыцарей, отказавшихся от Кодекса джедаев, покинула Орден, основав Легионы Леттоу. Во главе Легионов стоял павший рыцарь Ксендор. Джедаи, входившие в Легионы, использовали стиль Ниман/Джар'Кай, сосредотачивая в бою эмоции, не особо задумываясь, к чему может привести получаемая из этого мощь. Джедаи Ордена считали новую философию Леттоу опасной и подрывающей устои джедаев как хранителей мира. Этот конфликт приводит к Первому Великому расколу, отделившему джедаев от тёмных джедаев. В 7003 ДБЯ наследие этих тёмных джедаев проявило себя во время Второго Великого раскола. После Столетней тьмы потомки тёмных джедаев, которые были изгнаны из Ордена, станут известны как ситхы. Империи ситхов За всю историю галактики наиболее известными последователями Тёмной стороны считались ситхи. Джедаи в своих учениях отказались от этой философии, считая, что она приводит лишь к хаосу, разрушению и страданию. Ситхи пропагандировали Тёмную сторону, ставя основным своим приоритетом власть, силу и могущество. Раса ситхов была подчинена тёмными джедаями, которые впоследствии взяли себе это название, основывая Империю ситхов. Зарождение Империи ситхов произошло на Коррибане и Зиосте, которые были наполнены энергией Тёмной стороны, но основной планетой ситхов стал Коррибан. Такие животные, как терентатеки, искажённые мощным присутствием Тёмной стороны, бродили по равнинам и пещерам, питаясь Силой и, соответственно, теми, кто использовал Силу. Эта новая империя была большой, но оставалась отрезана от остальной части галактики до Великой гиперпространственной войны. На Коррибане находилась долина Тёмных лордов — кладбище, буквально пропитанное энергией Тёмной стороны. Буквально всё — от обычных пещер до могил, в которых когда-то хранились мощные артефакты ситхов — «дышало» Тёмной стороной. Несколько последующих Империй ситхов были основаны через тысячелетия после искоренения, как посчитали джедаи, первой. До этого времени ситхи были вынуждены вести скрытную жизнь. Правило двух В 990 ДБЯ Тёмный лорд ситхов Дарт Бэйн обнаружил старый голокрон Дарта Ревана. После изучения голокрона Бэйн пришёл к выводу, что между ситхами не может быть союза. Таким образом он установил Правило двух. Отныне из ситхов теперь должны были быть лишь учитель и его ученик. Один для того, чтобы иметь власть, второй — чтобы желать и стремиться к ней. За тысячелетие перед становлением Галактической Империи ситхи исчезли из известных регионов галактики. О них ничего не было слышно до момента, когда в 32 ДБЯ на планете Набу Дарт Мол, ученик Дарта Сидиуса, убил рыцаря-джедая Квай-Гона Джинна. Несмотря на то, что Мол считался погибшим от руки падавана Квай-Гона — Оби-Вана Кеноби — это был первый шаг к возвращению ситхов в галактику, чтобы позже преобразить Республику в Галактическую Империю. Возвращение джедаев В течение 23 лет ситхи правили галактикой. Практикуя методику «стального кулака», Император Палпатин надолго установил в галактике власть Тёмной стороны. Однако оставшиеся в живых после Великого истребления джедаев сумели отыскать сына павшего на тёмную сторону Силы Энакина Скайуокера — Люка, и обучить его. Именно Люк, присоединившись к Альянсу повстанцев и пройдя обучение джедая, сумел победить Дарта Сидиуса благодаря возвращению на Светлую сторону Дарта Вейдера/Энакина Скайуокера и освободить галактику от влияния Тёмной стороны. Сумели скрыться лишь несколько последователей учения ситхов, чтобы позже вернуть его галактике. Правило одного Приблизительно в 30 ПБЯ самопровозглашённый Тёмный лорд ситхов, Дарт Крайт, начал сеять семя Нового порядка ситхов на Коррибане. Много лет спустя, после завершения Ситско-имперской войны в 130 ПБЯ, правило Крайта стало общепринятым у его последователей. В отличие от последователей Бэйна, новое поколение ситхов следовало Правилу одного. Крайт предал своего союзника — Императора Роана Фела, став новым Императором. В очередной раз ситхи стали править галактикой, как это было 150 лет назад во времена Дарта Сидиуса. Возвышение нового Тёмного лорда ситхов несло в себе что-то схожее с предыдущим возвышением. Новый Орден ситхов так же разрушил почти весь Орден джедаев, и хотя оставшиеся в живых последователи Ордена оказывали сопротивление, Император Крайт правил галактикой до 138 ПБЯ, когда был убит Кейдом Скайуокером, а Единые ситхи бежали в подполье. Характер Тёмной стороны Тёмная сторона Силы — союзник страстных эмоций, опасений, ненависти, жадности, желания, гнева. Часто это рождало мнение, что Светлая сторона слишком пассивна, поскольку одобряла осторожность, продуманность в действиях, в то время как последователи Тёмной стороны действовали быстро, иногда опрометчиво, отдаваясь эмоциям. Тёмная сторона так же использовалась в эгоистичных целях для достижения личной выгоды. Многие, кто поддавался её влиянию, пытались оправдать себя необходимостью этих действий, но чаще это приводило к безумию. Наиболее яркий пример — Энакин Скайуокер. Он перешёл на Тёмную сторону с намерениями спасти любимую, отвергая порядки Ордена джедаев, надеясь, что в этом помогут учения ситхов. Многие считали Тёмную сторону более захватывающей, интересной для постижения тайн Силы. Зачастую адепты Тёмной стороны были физически мощнее джедаев, но как всегда: "бесплатный сыр только в мышеловке" и многим темным джедаям и ситхам приходилось очень дорого платить за свое могущество. Так, в частности, для Дарта Нихилуса за свои сверх разрушительные способности платой был голод, пожирающий его самого и усиливающийся с каждой поглощенной жизнью. Для Энакина Скайуокера платой за его "новые темные способности" стали потеря всех кто для него был дорог, ужасные увечия и прежде всего потеря самого себя. Кодекс ситхов Основное значение слов Кодекса ситхов, равно как и то, что он пропагандирует, очевидно. Ситхи заявляли, что используя эмоции, ситх может получить огромную власть, при жизни объединившись с Великой Силой. Власть эта будет иметь более материальное представление в виде господства и богатств. Свободно поддаваясь эмоциям, объединив мощь учения ситхов с Силой, тёмные джедаи надеялись достичь цели, написанной в конце кодекса. Опасения тёмной стороны Орден джедаев категорически не согласился с методами, которыми последователи Тёмной стороны добивались поставленной цели. После Руусанской реформации Орден создал много ограничений, чтобы уберечь джедаев от тёмной стороны. Кодекс джедаев запрещал любовь, обзаведение семьёй — любые действия, которые в конечном счёте могли привести к гневу, страху или подобным эмоциям. Эти ограничения были итогом логических рассуждений: джедай, имеющий глубокие личные отношения с любимым человеком, мог использовать Силу в эгоистичных целях. Энакин Скайуокер пал на Тёмную сторону по большей части из-за того, что верховный канцлер Палпатин знал о его браке с Падме Амидалой и понимал, что это уязвимое место юноши. Более либеральные члены Ордена рассматривали кодекс как средство, способное лишить джедаев особых полномочий. Когда Люк Скайуокер создал Новый Орден джедаев, он расформировал многие ограничения кодекса. В частности, исключил из него запрет на брак и возрастной предел учеников. Что ещё более важно, он позволил джедаям, и особенно молодым падаванам, контактировать с их семьями. Решение Скайуокера, по сути, было возвращением к истокам, когда, в момент основания Старого Ордена, не было запретов, подобных установленным после Руусанской реформации. Разложение тёмной стороной , деформированный десятилетиями чрезмерного использования тёмной стороны]] Пути Тёмной стороны мысленно — а иногда и физически — развращали. Поскольку использование Тёмной стороны глубже погружало в Силу, её часть, дававшая мощь ситхам, часто оставляла следы на теле адепта. Известными изменениями были тёмные подглазины, серый тон кожи и глаза цвета расплавленного золота, как это случилось с Дартом Сидиусом/Канцлером Палпатином. Тёмная сторона также изменяла голос человека — тембр грубел, становился ниже. Было мнение, что, возможно, пользователи Тёмной стороны были в состоянии вернуть своему телу первозданный вид, однако не ясно, как это сделать и нужна ли для этого какая-то особенная техника Силы. Одновременно с этим, влияние Тёмной стороны могло выйти за пределы обычных косметических изменений, и вредить физическим способностям. Король Оммин — хороший пример этого: он был опытным тёмным джедаем на протяжении большого отрезка своей жизни, и Тёмная сторона помогала держать ему в руках пошатнувшуюся власть. В конечном итоге он потерял способность двигаться и был вынужден жить при постоянной поддержке жизнеобеспечения. Худшим случаем преобразования под влиянием Тёмной стороны был Дарт Нихилус. Мысленно и физически он настолько проникся Тёмной стороной, что его лицо абсолютно потеряло форму, вынуждая постоянно носить маску, а также добавило организму постоянную потребность в Силе, которой тёмный лорд ситхов питался. Философия ситхов не рассматривала никакой потребности в рационализации и извинении за принесённый ущерб. Ситхи полагали, что использование Тёмной стороны дало им такую власть и могущество, что они стоят выше этих понятий. Это был закон, в который все ситхи действительно верили. Большинство ситхов, таких, как Ютура Бан, даже полагали, что они могут управлять Тёмной стороной, но в итоге Тёмная сторона управляла ими. Люк Скайуокер присоединился к воскресшему Императору в 10 ПБЯ, с целью лучше понять характер Тёмной стороны, но, в отличие от многих джедаев, которые до него пробовали проделать то же самое, сумел вернуться к Свету. Некоторые практики Тёмной стороны умели скрывать в себе все проявления Тёмной стороны. Например, Дарт Кейдус, Дарт Реван, Дарт Трея — на вид они не казались поддавшимися Тёмной стороне. Изменения, которым они подверглись, больше походили на результаты жизни, деятельности и событий, которые эти люди пережили. Некоторые джедаи, такие, как Экзар Кун, Дарт Малак, граф Дуку, Энакин Скайуокер, Джейсен Соло и Эйтрис, пали на Тёмную сторону лишь из-за их обучения в Ордене джедаев. Если бы эти личности не обучались путям Силы, они не соблазнились бы тёмной стороной. Смерть последователей тёмной стороны В большинстве случаев, последователи Тёмной стороны после гибели разрывались на части освобождающейся Тёмной энергией. Император Палпатин взорвался, когда погиб на второй Звезде Смерти в 4 ПБЯ. В 9 ПБЯ клон джедая Джоруса К'баота Джоруус К'баот взорвался под напором странной синей энергии, получив удар световым мечом Мары Джейд. Другие тёмные джедаи, например, Дарт Нихилус и Джерек, не взорвались, а скорее распались в тёмную энергию после смерти. Канонически не объяснено, почему эти люди умерли в подобной манере, в то время как другие последователи Тёмной стороны, например, граф Дуку, нет. Четыре стадии тёмной стороны Четыре стадии Тёмной стороны были тезисом, выведенным павшим мастером-джедаем Толарис Шим, которая разделила падение на Тёмную сторону по составляющим. Стадия первая: Искушение Толарис полагала, что у джедая, хоть в какой-то мере овладевшего Силой, всегда возникали эгоистичные желания использовать её в личных, корыстных целях. Другое дело, что большинство находили в себе силы сопротивляться этим внутренним желаниям. К примеру, срочно отправляясь на помощь друзьям, находившимся в очевидной опасности, джедай рисковал поддаться эмоциям при их спасении и совершить поступок, который в итоге подтолкнул бы его на тёмную сторону. Харизматичные рыцари, такие как Экзар Кун, менее стремились к чести. Заинтригованный рассказами о Тёмной стороне, услышанными от своего учителя, мастера Водо-Сиоска Бааса, Кун был легко совращён ощущением мощи, которое испытал благодаря Тёмному лорду Фридону Надду. Стадия вторая: Подвержение риску Согласно представлениям всё той же Толарис, поспешность и нерешительность могли обернуться для джедая настоящей катастрофой. Любой член Ордена, полагающий лишь сократить путь к познанию Великой Силы через дорожку Тёмной стороны, вводил себя в заблуждение и, скорее всего, уже не мог вернуться к Свету. Женщина считала, что джедай не мог быть ослеплён идеей того, что считал правильным. Она полагала, что если бы джедай принял тьму, которая окружила его полностью, потом он не имел бы опоры, чтобы вернуться к Свету. Стадия третья: Подчинение Толарис полагала, что как только Джедай признавал своё падение на тёмную сторону, пути назад для него практически не существовало. Известны случаи, когда джедаи уходили на Тёмную сторону совершенно внезапно. Например, мастер-джедай Эйтрис, которая поддалась тёмной стороне, изучая голокроны ситхов и попав под их влияние. Вернуться к свету у женщины получилось лишь благодаря Изгнаннице, которая сумела открыть мастеру глаза. Некоторые джедаи настолько сильно предавались Тёмной стороне, что о возвращении к Свету оставалось только мечтать. Стадия четвёртая: Искупление Многие джедаи, не сильно искушённые Тёмной стороной, могли искупить свою вину через размышление и исправления совершённых ошибок. Согласно утверждениям мастера Толарис, искупленный джедай — это тот, кто самоотверженно сумел совершить акт героизма, не используя Тёмную сторону, или же полностью признаться в совершённых ошибках, в первую очередь самому себе. Примеры: Дарт Вейдер, пожертвовавший своей жизнью, чтобы спасти сына. Дарт Реван, вернувшийся к свету, когда осознал, сколько ошибок совершил, будучи Тёмным лордом. Сила Тёмной стороны Тёмные джедаи, а особенно ситхи, обучались гораздо быстрее джедаев. В учениях джедаев так же говорится о том, что одним из факторов соскальзывания джедаев на тёмную сторону является её простота. Однако Тёмный лорд ситхов выглядел сильнее, чем стоящий перед ним мастер-джедай (что могло быть свидетельством завышенных требований ситхов к такому званию, по сравнению с более многочисленными сообществами джедаев): *Экзара Куна смогли остановить лишь сплотившиеся десятки мастеров *подавляющая мощь Дарта Малака была признана джедаями - (Бастила Шан явно заявила, что ни одному члену Ордена не справиться с ним в одиночку) *Дарт Нихилус уничтожил весь Совет джедаев *Дарт Трея достаточно легко убила трёх членов Совета джедаев на Дантуине *во времена падения Республики Дарт Сидиус сумел убить в схватке трёх мастеров-джедаев из четырёх. Стоит отдать Мейсу Винду должное - он заканчивал поединок в одиночку, и буквально загнал лорда ситхов в угол, проиграв лишь из-за предательского удара со спины Однако также известны случаи, когда джедаи наносили поражение заведомо более сильным оппонентам. Примеры: *битва Люка Скайуокера с Дартом Вейдером на второй Звезде Смерти. Результат - убедительная несмертельная победа *поединок Оби-Вана Кеноби против Дарта Мола на Набу. Падаван смог то, что не удалось мастеру - убил ситха-воина, причём весьма рискованным приёмом, который мог стоить жизни ему самому *Реван, победивший Малака на Звёздной кузнице (Малак фактически признал, что Реван при свете стал сильнее, чем в свою бытность ситхом) *Митра Сурик, победившая Дарта Трею *Кайл Катарн, победивший Джерека *Энакин Скайуокер (на Светлой стороне), сразивший графа Дуку на «Незримой длани» В большинстве этих и других сражений немалую роль сыграли различные факторы, но факты переменного успеха с обоих сторон остаются. Бывали и случаи, когда джедаи на равных боролись с ситхами. Примерно так проходил поединок Оби-Вана Кеноби с его бывшим учеником Энакином Скайуокером на Мустафаре. Милосердие, которое ситхи считали слабостью, не позволяло Оби-Вану атаковать в полную силу, а когда джедай всё же тяжёло ранил новообращённого ситха, - из-за своих чувств к старому другу не стал добивать его. Способности тёмной стороны и Эзлин Рей под ударом Молний Силы]] Многие способности Силы были доступны лишь практикующим Тёмную сторону. Светлая сторона главным образом была сосредоточена на умении защититься от Тёмной стороны. *Смертельный взгляд *Усиленная восприимчивость Силы *Совращение Силы *Молния Силы *Предвидение *Телекинез **Удушье Силы **Разрыв Силы *Высасывание Силы *Уничтожение Силы *Фантом Силы *Замедление Силы *Страх Силы *Крик Силы *Ярость Силы *Сокрытие Силы *Ментальная бомба *Прогулка по памяти *Копьё чёрной полуночи *Перемещение души *Манипуляция мидихлорианами Способности ситхов Существуют ещё примеры развращения Тёмной стороной — народ массасси. По инициативе Экзара Куна эта раса была видоизменена при помощи алхимии ситхов. Организации Тёмной стороны *Тёмные джедаи *Ситхы *Бесконечная империя *Пророки Тёмной стороны *Бэндо Гора *Сёстры ночи *Волшебники Тунда Известные последователи тёмной стороны * Дарт Бэйн * Бракисс * Дарт Кейдус * Тулак Хорд * Джерек * Каан * Каданн * Дарт Крайт * Лудо Кресш * Экзар Кун * Люмия * Дарт Малак * Император ситхов * Дарт Мол * Фридон Надд * Дарт Нихилус * Дарт Нил * Дарт Плэгас * Дарт Тенебрус * Улик Кель-Дрома * Марка Рагнос * Дарт Реван * Бастила Шан * Нага Садоу * Дарт Сидиус * Дарт Сион * Дарт Талон * Дарт Трея * Дарт Тиранус * Дарт Вейдер * Верджер * Десанн Искупившиеся джедаи * Улик Кель-Дрома * Реван * Бастила Шан * Энакин Скайуокер * Люк Скайуокер * Бен Скайуокер * Кайл Катарн * Джухани * Визас Марр * Ферус Олин Появления *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' * *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Fate of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Legacy'' }} Источники * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Rogue Squadron: Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *"Legacies of Future Orders" in ''Star Wars Insider'' 88 * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' * *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * }} Внешние ссылки * Статья "Тёмная сторона Силы" участника Revanovish на сайте "holonet.ru" См. также * Светлая сторона Силы * Кодекс ситхов * Ситх * Тёмный джедай * Потенциум * Сила Категория:Сила Категория:Тёмная сторона Силы